Sadomasochism
Sadomasochism is a Quirk manifested within Sādo. The quirk appears to manifest itself as the ability to accelerate and reverse the natural progression of the human ageing process, however, this is a ruse maintained to uphold a tactical advantage against potential threats. The users' quirk is activated by pain inflicted upon his own body or witnessed on another. The severity of the pain felt or witnessed will determine the range of power that will be granted to the user. This pain is not limited to physical pain however, that of the emotional variety will also trigger a change. This makes this quirk suitable as a Hero of Empathy, or a Villain of Misery. Context Technically speaking, the quirk is a result of a marriage of two synergistic quirks, however, it could not be classified as a Quirk Marriage due to the nature in which the two quirk donors came together. The quirks of Sadism presented in the Male parent, and Masochism presented in the Female parent, made for an obvious match between the two, less so to enhance and combine their particular quirks, and more to satisfy the carnal temptations that each required of them. Within Sādo, a requirement of satisfying the needs to both inflict pain and receive it thrusts him into a dizzying predicament. It would be an extremely simple endeavour to lean towards the side of villainy, being as those who know the true nature of his quirk assume a certain propensity for that direction of the moral compass, leaving Sādo constantly under the pressure of his peers. Description In practice, the user is under the constant pressure of upholding certain thresholds which directly dictate the Forme the user is presented in. Simply put, the user can maintain specific Formes by calculating the floor of the current Formes Threshold, and the ceiling of the previous Forme. Each forme after Zero provides an exponential boon to the users' abilities, eventually leading a climactic end in what has been dubbed the "Final Forme" which is the most powerful manifestation of Sadomasochism. Maintenance of each forme is done by completing one of several criteria and can be managed in any particular manner as the user wishes, as long as it is met. ;Sadism "The tendency to derive pleasure, especially sexual gratification, from inflicting pain, suffering, or humiliation on others." * The user must inflict pain onto others, be it emotional or physical. Pain inflicted to oneself is far less potent in the maintenance of any particular forme. * While not having to directly be the cause of the pain inflicted, it is the most efficient way to complete this ongoing task, however, it does encourage suspicion within observant groups. ;Masochism "The tendency to derive pleasure, especially sexual gratification, from one's own pain or humiliation." * Battle damage is a huge factor that plays into this facet of maintenance, usually the longer a battle carries on, the more powerful the user will become, except when poisons or other toxins that will eventually lead to the users demise are present. * Emotional distress is a rather potent way to fill the internal quota, however, it is far more difficult to inspire genuine feelings within an individual such as Sādo, due to his inclination to be involved with the emotional grief of others, causing him to develop a callous and sometimes cold disposition. Abilities The abilities of the forme are quite simply broken into four very specific Formes. Each forme differs from another physically, and in the later stages, can influence very heavily how the user acts and reacts to certain situations. The extremes of such can lead to the user becoming insatiable in search of creating or experiencing pain, acting as a vessel for the carnal impulses. Zero Forme The Zero Forme while appearing to be the weakest form, maintains a certain amount of use, most often in the form of sabotage, and subterfuge. Sādo makes concerted efforts to remain in any other forme as this one could be described as the most notable weakness or drawback to this quirk. The forme removes nearly all of his physical prowess, lowering his strength to match those of a much younger age than him (Early Adolescence). The Forme regresses Sādo to appear as if he was around the age of 11, all characteristics of his being shifts down, all except his intellect and lusts. First Forme The First Forme is the first of which that provides the user with any tangible bonuses to his/her form. Increasing mainly the physical capabilities, the Forme allows the user to surpass most individuals without some sort of enhancement to their form. The exceptions being those with Mutant quirks, and others who can increase their physical/mental capabilities or potency. Aside from the physical bonuses, the form is the most suited for daily living, as the threshold to maintain it is quite low, and the power it affords is very manageable. This is the last forme that has no effect on his personality or capability to resist the urges of the quirk, even if the impulses are sufficiently managed. Forme Two An exponential increase in overall might, the overstimulation through satisfying his quirk has many effects on the user. The user grows emotionally distant from others, his cold nature exemplified in this state, making the maintenance of his formes that much more difficult, however, there are some ways to counteract this particular drawback. * The user's physical strength, speed, stamina, and reflexes are enhanced. * The user gains the ability to remotely sense emotional, and physical pain alike, bolstering the ability to ascend formes if needed, however, the impulses grow incontrollable if improperly managed, and will result in a chaotic rampage where the line of friend and foe blur. Final Forme The pinnacle of Sadomasochism, the greatest manifestation of this power. Becoming the embodiment of his lustful undertaking, the Forme progresses the users' growth drastically, darkening their features, a distinct red tint glaring from the ocular orbs. In the case of Sādo, his attire shifts as he does, the most notable feature being the shadowy cloak trailing behind his form, truly indicating a vile shift in demeanor. * The user's physical strength, speed, stamina, elemental resistances, and durability dramatically increase. * An ability to sense ill will towards his/herself or others becomes available to the user, giving a passive sense of the intent of attacks aimed towards himself or those around him. * A unique ability afforded by this form is the ability to share the users' pain, projecting it onto others as either physical or mental anguish.